Combo niños apocalipsis zombie
by zeusmatt
Summary: Los combo niños están en un apocalipsis zombie y tendrán que sobrevivir una historia de amor y drama parejas Paco x Pilar y Serio x Azul los se pésimo summary pasen y lean porfavor


Combo niño apocalipsis zombie

Notas de autor(zeusmatt):Bueno antes que nada quería agradecer a la gente que me apoyo hacer este fanfic (amigos,familiares,maestros,etc),bueno vamos al grano, está historia me la tomare muy enserio tratare de hacerla lo más larga posible mi meta es llegar a los 101 capitulo así que no se sorprendan si tarda más d años en terminarse porque este fanfic me lo tomare muy muy muy muy enserió porque para mí no es solo otra historia sin terminar o abandonar como muchas personas dejan sus fanfic que son muy buenos pero no los terminan o prometen que lo terminaran pero mienten, ahora antes de empezar el fanfic(que los capítulos serán muy largos están avisados)les quiero avisar que esta historia tendrá de todo un poco romance,drama,suspenso,acción,etc ,pero sobretodo romance,drama y acción bueno espero que la gente lea mi historia y que se inspiren en muchos otros fanfic de combo niños y no solo el mío y bueno les dejo el fanfic y antes de nada aclaro que si no quieres leer todo lo que pongo en notas de autor solo pasen al capítulo 1,esta historia tendrá de parejas: Pilar x Paco y Azul x Serio

La historia

Tendrá lenguaje vulgar, futuro lemmon de Pilar x Paco y de Azul x Serio

y perdón si no se bien o no sé nada de las personalidades de los personajes es que no veo combo niños desde hace mucho tiempo así que mis más sinceras disculpas bueno ahora si comencemos (anqué ya lo dije) (¬¬ solo comienza el fanfic pendejo) un último aviso Paco,Serio,Azul,Pilar ,no se pueden transformar en sus animales y nunca ocurrieron las cosas que paso en la serie de y tendrán que usar habilidades de supervivencia. Ahora si nada mas

Capítulo 1 días pasados

Hera otra mañana común en Nova Nizza las calles estaban repletas de niños jugando feliz mente y adultos trabajando en diferentes tareas mientras tanto dos chicos caminaban a la universidad de Nova Nizza esos dos chicos eran Paco y Serio, mientras Paco y Serio caminaba a la universidad de Nova Nizza Serio le pregunto a Paco

Serio: ¿dime estudiaste?-pregunto Serio a su amigo

Paco: ¿estudiar para que pregunto?-Paco con un poco de preocupación a su amigo Serio

Serio: estudiar para el examen de Biología [A/N: No se sienta materia está en la universidad]-dijo Serio a su amigo Paco

Paco: ¡mierda se me olvido!-dijo Paco un poco enojado

Serio: como se te pudo olvidar, no los recordaron toda la semana-dijo Serio a Paco

Paco: estuve…ocupado-dijo Paco tratando de poner una excusa

Serio: si como no, estuviste ocupado que siquiera tuviste tiempo de estudiar–dijo Serio en un tono sarcástico

Paco: jodete-dijo Paco aun un poco enojado

Serio: apuesto que te la pasaste toda la semana jugando Nova Nock-dijo Serio burlándose de Paco por no haber estudiado

Paco: vete a la mierda-dijo Paco dándole un golpe a Serio en la cabeza para que se dejara de burlar de el por no estudiar

Serio: eso dolió-dijo Serio agarrándose la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado Paco

Paco: no me digas-dijo Paco con tranquilidad y con una pequeña sonrisa

Serio: eso no era necesario-dijo Serio aun agarrándose la cabeza

Paco: y que querías no te callabas ni un momento-dijo Paco aun con su pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

Serio: ¬¬

Después de que terminar las clases Paco le pregunto a Serio

Paco: ¿oye quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?-pregunto Paco a Serio

Serio: no puedo le prometí a Azul que iría a hacer la tarea a su casa-dijo Serio a Paco

Paco: a poco te gusta hacer la tarea con Azul-dijo Paco con una sonrisa traviesa

Serio: cállate, solo somos amigos y lo sabes muy bien-dijo Serio sonrojándose

Paco: eso no es lo que dice tu cara-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: por lo menos yo no me sonrojo cuando estoy con Pilar-dijo Serio a Paco

Paco: uuufff…mejor cállate-dijo Paco apartando su mirada de Serio, desde hace tiempo Paco sentía algo por Pilar más que solo amigos

Después de un tiempo caminando Paco se despidió de Serio y se fue a su casa

Cuando Paco llego a su casa, se fue a su dormitorio para dormir un poco, después de unos minutos Paco se durmió

Cuando Paco despertó bajo para desayunar y para su sorpresa sus padres no estaban, no se preocupó después de todo sus padres talvez se fueron a trabajar temprano, desayuno tranquilamente después que termino de desayunar Paco se dirigió hacia la universidad por el camino se encontró con Serio se saludaron y se dirigieron hacia la universidad les pareció raro no ver ni aúna sola persona en las calles

Serio: que raro-dijo Serio mirando hacia todos lados para ver si había al menos una sola persona en las calles

Paco: si tienes razón, que habrá pasado con la gente-dijo Paco también mirando hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien

Serio: no lose, no me agrado esto ni un poco-dijo Serio un poco preocupado porque no había nadie en las calles

Paco: mira-dijo paco señalando a un policía agachado con un charco de sangre

Serio: tenemos que ayudarlo parece herido-dijo Serio corriendo hacia el policía, y Paco siguiéndole

Cuando llegaron hacia el policía, se no movía entonces Serio pregunto al policía

Serio: señor está bien, parece herido-dijo Serio con un poco de miedo

El policía no daba señal alguna de vida, después de un rato el policía comenzó a moverse se levantó y miro a Serio, la escena era horrible el policía estaba gris, olía a mierda, su piel estaba desgarrada y le faltaba trozos en la cara, entonces el policía se abalanzo a Serio

Serio: ¡ahhhh!-grito Serio

Entonces Paco recoge un fierro de metal y golpea al policía haciendo que este se le rompiera la cabeza por el golpe

Paco: ¡aléjate de el hijo de puta!-dijo Paco dándole otro golpe al policía con el fierro de metal

Paco: estas bien-pregunto Paco ayudando a Paco a levantar a Serio

Serio: si gracias-dijo Serio a Paco

Paco: ¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Paco señalando al policía con el fierro de metal

Serio: no tengo ni la más remota idea-dijo Serio recuperando el aliento del susto que el policía de había dado

Paco: o no me jodas-dijo Paco viendo que venían más de esas cosas hacia ellos

Serio: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Serio ya calmado del susto que le había dado el policía

Paco: ahí vienen más de esas cosa-dijo Paco viendo que esas cosas se acercaban rápidamente

Entonces Paco le dijo rápidamente a Serio

Paco: ¡CORRE!-dijo Paco corriendo y siendo seguido por Serio detrás de el

Después de un reto corriendo Paco y Serio encontraron una pequeña casa y entraron para refugiarse de la cosas que los perseguían, después de un rato cosas que los perseguían se fueron para otro rumbo al parecer hacia donde alguien estaba disparando, Paco se sentó en una silla y le pregunto a Serio

Paco: ¿Qué mierda está pasando?-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: no lo sé-dijo Serio viendo por la ventana para ver si había alguien

Paco: ¿estará pasando en toda la ciudad?-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: tal vez-dijo Serio dejando de ver por la ventana

Paco: mierda espero que mis papas estén bien, en toda esta mierda-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: también los míos...podrías revisar en la casa si hay algo para defendernos de esas cosas-dijo Serio a Paco

Paco: está bien-dijo Paco levantándose de su silla para revisar en la casa para ver si habías armas para defenderse

Paco ni había encontrado mucho solo encontró

2 mochilas

2 bolsas de papas

5 bebidas en latas

1 cuchillo

1 pistola 9mm con un cargador de 26 balas

Y una cinta adhesiva, hizo una lanza con el cuchillo y el fierro de metal uniéndolo con cinta adhesiva y después de un reto Paco y Serio se durmieron hasta que escucharon un ruido

Paco: ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Paco abriendo los ojos poco a poco

Serio: no lo sé-dijo Serio bostezando y restregándose los ojos

Paco: voy a ver-dijo Paco levantándose y agarrando su lanza casera

Serio: ten cuidado-dijo Serio un poco preocupado

Paco: tranquilo estaré bien-dijo Paco a Serio

Paco bajo las escaleras y para su, jodida sorpresa había unos 30 zombies rodeando la casa

Paco: ¡hoo mierda!-dijo Paco

Paco: ¡Serio hay que salir de esta casa rápido!-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Serio bajando las escaleras

Paco: hay que irnos rápido hay como 30 de esas mierdas rodeando la casa

Serio: ¿y qué hacemos?-dijo Serio preocupado

Paco: tengo una idea, ten-dijo Paco a Serio entregándole la 9mm

Paco: ¿sabes cómo usarla verdad-dijo Paco a Serio

Serio: ¿si eso creo?-dijo Serio agarrando la 9mm

Paco: ok, quiero que cuando salgamos haz que cada bala cuente-dijo Paco abriendo la puerta

Serio: está bien-dijo Serio a Paco

Serio apunto a los zombies más cercanos y disparaba en cambio Paco se encargaba de matar a los que podía con su lanza casera después de un rato Serio y Paco lograron escapar de la casa y se dirigieron a si un bosque, allí encontraron un auto y una cabaña Paco entro a la cabaña y encontró

1 botiquín

2 almohadas y sabanas

2 botellas de agua

Y las llaves del coche

No era mucho pero era mejor que nada Paco y Serio se dirigieron al pueblo o ciudad más cercano para ver si había más gente con vida

Continuara

Bueno eso fue el capítulo 1 no es muy largo pero en 2 será mucho más largo es mi primer fanfic a sí que perdón si no se entienden algunas cosas bueno dejen reviem criticas etc y hasta el próximo capítulo que será en siguiente mes lo prometo adiós


End file.
